User blog:TheSlicer/Starscream7
I'm very sorry that it has to come to this, Starscream (if and when you read this) but the time has come to let the community know the truth. The truth is this: Starscream7 is a vandal with a long history of rule-breaking, and, perhaps more importantly, a liar. I've never thought that I'd be reduced to making a blog post like this directed at a person, but I feel that this is necessary. To begin :I've read the blogs and the talk pages, I know enough. I thought that SS7 was once the vandal cause all the evidence added up, I then read His talk page on CFHW, then Spyck's and Slice's. And there was also Jman, Starscream had either changed, or he never did the vandalism. The above is a quote from Reptor. Sadly, much as we'd like for it to happen, he hasn't changed, and we have to deal with this problem. We cannot trust him. As Toa Takanuva said: :So what you're saying is, is that you take the word of someone who does nothing but lie and destroy hours of work done by us, over the word of people who have said nothing but the truth and given actual logical arguments? :''All you know, is a bunch of text that, for all you know, could be 100% blatant lies and/or altered to make SS7 look like a fricken hero. :''Then you come to us and say Starscream7 didn't do anything that he said he did, and that it was his sister. That, for all you know, doesn't even exist. And what backs up your belief that he's the good guy and we aren't? Text you don't even quote, and him stealing articles from our wiki that he claims he made, when he didn't find out about the site until several weeks after it was made. :''Your opinion is based on lies, backed up by lies, and defended with lies. All of which are repeated over and over again like a broken record. Now, you may argue otherwise, but I think that there's too way, way, way much evidence to be ignored. There's literally enough to write a short essay about. The short essay is below. The evidence Much of this material is copied from several of my posts on Starscream's talk page and those on the Wiki Metru Forums. Even if you've read this before, you should read it again, because there's some new information you probably don't know about. *Well, first of all, the vandal had the same IP address as him--during the HFP incident, he vandalized a couple of pages on CBW while signed out, which coincidentally had the same IP address as he had when he was logged out one day. **In addition, when I blocked The Vandal Master's account, it also blocked his, which would only occur when they were on a shared computer. **Bionicon claims that he only has Starscream's IP address because he created his account on that computer, but is currently using a different one. That isn't how IP addresses work. *You want evidence that Starscream's guilty? 'Here's some evidence! As you can see here, Starscream7 is not only lying that his sister did it, but he had a plan in mind beforehand before vandalizing HFP. How do you defend that?' *Also, a vandal wouldn't need to hack his account to vandalize articles. Someone who is smart enough to hack someone else's account would likely notice that they're fully capable of editing articles without using his name. **In addition, someone smart enough to hack him would probably try to change his password, which they evidently didn't. *As you will see below, the so-called hacker must have done a lot of research on Starscream7's personal life. Why else would a hacker rant at Monasti? Or post on Starscream's blog? Herofactopedia A full chronicle of Starscream's actions is below. Many of you may already know about the first bit, but I still suggest reading the whole thing. As I recall, he vandalized KennyWhee's userpage shortly after being informed that the administrators had decided that some articles he had made were unnecessary, then claimed "some random user" did it. When he was found out, he said that you were "editing back the stuff" and "not trying to delete anything." And ''then he had the nerve to ask for admin status. Monasti and Kenny both denied it, giving a decent-sized and rational argument for why he shouldn't be a sysop just yet. From there, he said, I quote, "Than come the rise of Starscream7 wiki, if you dislike my opinion." He got mad, it seems, and began to revert edits by several users who were actually trying to fix pages. Then he justified it as an attempt to help the wiki. He used a dupe account, which is against the rules (proof here, where he answered as Decepticon Shockwave for Starscream7). Monasti gave him another warning, and he claimed that he didn't know who Decepticon Shockwave was. He did a lot of advertising of the Starscream7 wiki, which gave you several warnings, as I recall. But you kept ignoring them, even when Monasti said, very clearly, "This wiki isn't your personal advertising service. I am not advertising for you." He had an edit war with the admins over the character "Thrusher," or "Thresher," or something along those lines. Apparently, it got him mad enough to make you ignore your previous warnings about advertising other wikis and do it all over again. Monasti gave you a "final warning," and threatened to ban you for two weeks. Apparently, that drove him over the edge. Starscream ranted at him, claiming that he'd become "too strict." (He was given eight warnings out of three and still didn't ban you from the site; that doesn't seem that strict at all.) He accused him of "casting out" Torongo (I don't suppose I need to explain how ridiculous that claim is), and claimed that Decepticon Shockwave was not a dupe, but a friend (which contradicts his previous claim). Finally, he announced his departure from the site, but barely an hour later, he came back, claiming that it was a hacker. As if a hacker would research Starscream7's personal matters enough so they could direct a rant at Monasti, who, to a hacker, would have no importance at all. Also, he said, I quote, "I don't know if he will vandalize some pages," which to me indicates that he was trying to deny the upcoming events before they happened. It was around this time that he discussed with Clone Trooper 1000 whether or not to vandalize HFP. Clone Trooper 1000 decided to stay out of it, but Starscream decided to go along with his plan anyway. Then the vandal struck. Vandalizing several pages, he proudly proclaimed, "I am proud to be a fan of NOTING ON THS SITE! VANDAL WAS HERE TO KILL!" Again, the vandal seemed to have exquisite knowledge of the wiki's workings, as well as about BIONICLE and Hero Factory. The vandal created categories titled "MONASTI THE CRUDFACE," "CIRVIHI THE FOOLISH BRAKAS," "KENNYWHEE THE FAT GORILLA," "TOA TAKANUVA THE TOA OF INACTIVITY AND NON-ADMINS," and "TORONGO THE SLAIN ADMIN (DECEASED]," which seems to have been a way of venting his frustration against the admin team, or the "Stupid Admin Flunk Team." I quote: "today VANDL HAS AHACKED STARSREAM7'S UE SO THT HE CAN VAnALIZE THIS SITE AND DSTRY STARCREAM7! BURERATS AND ADMIN WILL HAVE TO BaN STARSCRAM7 IN ORER TO GET RI OF ME! HA HA HA HA HA!" Apparently, this "hacker" knew quite a lot about how wikis work. But then Starscream made a mistake: The day after the beginning of your vandalizing spree, he advertised his wiki again. Seven minutes later, the vandal struck again. Tell me that's coincidence. As his final act, he vandalized his own userpage, in what I see as a childish attempt to absolve himself of all blame. Clearly, it didn't work. Monasti blocked him. Then, a week later, the ban expired, and he had the nerve to actually ask the sysops why he was banned. He blamed them for all the damage that the vandal had done because he didn't know how to get rid of him and accused them of thinking of a "dumb quik answer." He didn't have any proof to the contrary (unsurprising) and denied calling Monasti strict and insulting the sysops. As if a hacker would have any motive to do that. Later, he went on to deny that almost everything he had ever done on HFP, including vandalizing KennyWhee's page and advertising his own site, was the fault of the vandal, which seems blatantly stupid. For some reason, the admins believed his story, which is lucky for him—As he said himself, he was worried about getting a perma-ban (and actually suffering for the consequences of his actions). And then, guess what? Just as he left HFP for good, he started advertising his own wiki again, proving he doesn't learn anything. Custom BIONICLE Now, Starscream had been announcing that he was leaving CBW for HFP, but then claimed that he "saw a doctor about it and got it fixed." Some people asked about it, and he said: "I hate it because Monasti is completely copying Slice's bitter attitude. He banned me once because the Vandal that hacked my account earlier in August vandalized several pages. This happened around a month ago as well. The admins there are too strict to handle." I decided to investigate this matter, seeing as Starscream was bringing this up every other sentence, so I did a thorough examination of the events that took place on HFP, as you can see above. I talked to him on his talk page, and I admit that I was probably being rather harsh, but I figured that the admins of HFP should have another point of view in this matter. Then he announced his departure. Some people seemed rather doubtful about this, noticing that the timing was way too convenient, although he claimed that "I cannot believe you don't get it! I am not leaving because of a simple vandal - I have better things to do in life than Wikipedia sites!" He claimed to have interrogated his sister and learned that she was the one to have banned his account (more about his testimony later), and said that he was going to upload a recording of her admitting that she was the vandal. The recording never came, and the users continued to clamor for the truth. As Reptor put it, "you're leaving, so why does it matter to you whether we find out, you wouldn't be seeing us again, or atleast we won't see you, just do what's right." The rest we all know. The argument escalated. He called us fools, and then, apparently, reached the breaking point. 4 minutes after the last of his edits, a user named The Vandal Master appeared. (Apparently, the user wasn't new to Wikia; he's a confirmed fan of BIONICLE, and seems to have vandalized on Brickipedia.) The Vandal Master began to flame on blog comments (though he censored his swear words), which seemed suspiciously similar to Starscream7's. He posted on his resignation blog post, saying: "Ha! Now there's fools! A true Vandal is me! I am one with the element, cannot thy pathetic fools see? It will be truly terrible when I start vandalizing all wikia sites! After all, I live up to my name! Now what do you have to say about that, blitzes?" Naturally, I banned him. Eight minutes later (conveniently quick, no?), Starscream7 appeared on Custom Hero Factory, demanding to be unblocked and asking "Is something wrong with my sister vandalizing?" I explained that yes, there was, and now he was banned. He tried to explain what happened, of course, by saying that he was at a friend's house (for 12 minutes, while the vandalizing spree occurred? Yeah, right). It didn't occur to me, however, to ban Starscream's main account (I only banned The Vandal Master), which meant that he could edit pages from a different comp while under the username of Starscream7. That, it seems, is what he did, and he delivered one (short) final speech: "I see how you all are calling me a liar, and the truth? Custom Bionicles, at this point, for me, is now a miserable hangout area. No offense to anyone - yet you all are turning your heads in the wrong direction. Now Now, I know someone like CB or Slice will state something . . . yet I won't care. I am one thing in life, one thing within me that you have never known . . . care to know? I believe not. Yet if so, than say so." Needless to say, I chose to ban his main account after that (and his other dupe), to make absolutely sure that neither of them could be used for vandalizing. Custom Hero Factory Of course, it couldn't end that way, could it? Just when we all thought he was over, it turned out he was copying material from HFP. He and Monasti had an argument, which resulted in Monasti's ban (though he was unblocked lately). Now, since Monasti was removing content from pages, I wouldn't say it wasn't justified. Then Bionicon came along, just two days after SS7's departure. I didn't think he was any problem (though I know for a fact that at least one or two people suspected him of being Starscream7 under a new name) until Monasti pointed out his odd habits: He signed off in the same way, with a prideful signature without any links. Then he stated that he was actually Starscream7's cousin, and if he had the same IP address, it was because he created his account on that computer, but was currently using a different one. (That isn't how IP addresses work.) I got suspicious, and so uncovered a few suspicious things: Firstly, if Bionicon knew Starscream7 as a relative, then how come he seemed not to indicate any hint of it when he arrived, although he did defend him? He made posts such as "It's not very kind to be calling somebody like SS7 an idiot or vandal, now is it?" which seem like not-so-subtle attempts to clear his own name. Now, that alone might not be enough to convict him, but this probably is: They share the same IP address, and the two of them are never, ever, ever online at the same time. Logs are below: *12-12: Starscream last edited on 17:45. Bionicon made his first edit here on 17:53. *12-13: Starscream made his last edit for some time on 17:46. Bionicon made his first edit of the day on 17:52. He had a short break in between 18:47 and 18:59, which is when Starscream delivered a message to Reptor on 18:56. *12-14: Bionicon was on here pretty consistently from 7:30 to 8:30, and also at later times. He also visited Custom Hero Factory at least once. Starscream7 did not edit at all that day. *12-15: SS7 last edited at 18:41. Bionicon Bionicon along at 18:44. *12-16: Starscream's last edit was 15:43. You edited here from 15:59 to 16:00, while at 19:22 Starscream gave a response to Jman98. Three minutes later, Bionicon was on here delivering a short message to BionicleKid. *12-17: Bionicon last edited on 15:22. Starscream made his first edit on CHF for the day on 15:26. *12-18: Starscream was active for about half an hour that day. Bionicon was not active at all. *12-19: Bionicon made one edit here, on 15:08. That's two minutes after Starscream's last CHF edit and 17 minutes before his next one. *12-20: Bionicon was active on here and CHF until 16:37. Starscream7 came on CHF at 20:00. *12-21: Starscream was last active on CHF on 19:00. Bionicon was here from 19:16 to 19:36 and on CHF until 19:43. His "cousin" made one final edit on 19:58. *12-22 and 23: He was inactive both those days, although Starscream wasn't. *12:24: Starscream made his last edit on 12:31. He made his first on 13:02. *12-25: He made his only edit here on 7:45. Starscream was active later, on 11:04. *12-26: Activity from Starscream, but not from Bionicon. *12-27: Bionicon's only edit was on 8:43. Starscream was not active for more than an hour later. *12-28: This was around when Monasti threatened to have SS7 blocked. SS7's final edit was 18:30; Bionicon first was 19:13. You spent the rest of the day on here. *12-29: Here is where it gets interesting. On Custom Hero Factory, the two users had a "discussion" that lasted only nine minutes, which I believe was done when he posted the first message as Bionicon, logged out, logged in as Starscream7, logged out, and logged back in as Bionicon. **This is supported by the fact that Starscream7 logged back in on CHF six minutes after Bionicon's final edit. Why would he do that? Perhaps he'd just been editing on a different account. Perhaps that different account had also been editing on CBW. Hmm. What a coincidence... Do you still think he's innocent now? His defense :My sister has been bored on the computer lately... She scanned our history and discovered that I had been on a lot of Wikia sites. She went to Herofactopedia, and she thought it would be fun to vandalize. I was later blamed byMonasti for doing so... :''Later, on CBW, she vandalized a lot of stuff. I was giving in to the fact that there was a vandal that had hacked my account. It was at around this point in which I joined CHFW, and I was mainly on my Mom's laptop. Our larger computer was infected with a virus, which we got rid of not too long ago. :''My sister was beginning to get into the habit of vandalizing, seeing I was getting in trouble. However, I interrogated her about it a week ago under the order of TheSlicer. She admitted it, and said that she wouldn't do it again. It was an "O.K." I would soon regret. Yes, of course. She thought that it would be fun to vandalize. Does that mean that this was your sister too? Clearly, she went to great lengths to look like it was you. Besides, you had motive, and as I just showed, you were clearly planning your actions in advance. :''I was at a friend's house. My sister had gone onto CBW and created a fake account, called "The Vandal Master". I was furious, and it was too late as I went to CBW and I was blocked for a day. ...For 12 minutes? You were at your friend's house for exactly that long? I find a little bit of a problem with that statement. Conclusion Toa Takanuva summarizes this very well: :''Why would his sister, if he even has one, care about a toy made for boys? And why would his sister, if he has one, would get on a computer and go through the trouble to hacking his account just to vandalize a site that pertains to a setline that she doesn't know/care about? :''As you can see, he's a child. With anger management issues. Still want to back him up now? Basically, it comes down to this: does he have any evidence whatsoever in his favor? '''No'. Do I have any evidence whatsoever in mine? Sure as Karzahni, I do. How many times has he lied? I've lost count, and if someone lies so much, then should you really trust him? The truth is that I'm finished being sympathetic with him, and I want him out of here. Besides, at this point, it really wouldn't matter if he were innocent; bans are precautions against vandalism, not punishments for it. If someone's using his account to vandalize, then we can't trust them to edit here. If someone makes a sockpuppet of the account, then it needs to go by default. Bionicon has to be blocked, and it needs to be done now. We can't let him get away with what he did. ---- Wow, that was a long post... Category:Blog posts